powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ptera KnightZord
The Ptera KnightZord is an auxiliary Dino KnightZord in Power Rangers Dino Knights. It is modeled after the Pteranodon. Overview A giant Dino KnightZord based on the Pteranodon, the Ptera KnightZord grants the abilities of the Ptera Ice Armor, which allows the user to use ice-based attacks & fly at superspeed. In combat, it has ice-based abilities, can fire a sub-zero ice beam from its beak, achieve space flight, fire energy beams from its arms, & wields the Ptera Ice Wings & the Ptera Ice Claw on its short tail. History After flying into space to avoid being sealed by Ebus centuries ago, the Ptera KnightZord managed to get itself trapped in its pit mode, robbing it of its true abilities & falling back down to Earth in the ocean. Delora brought the Ptera KnightZord to the Dino Knight Rangers, which lead to reawakening the sky Dino KnightZord as the Tyranno KnightZord attempted to eat the Ptera KnightZord after mistaking it for an egg. Modes TBA Pit Mode is the Ptera KnightZord's sealed form that resembles an egg & a penguin. In this form, the Ptera KnightZord loses access to its abilities & flight. Ptera Ice Megazord The Ptera Ice Megazord is the Ptera KnightZord's humanoid form with the Ptera Ice Armor as its head which it changes into when Logan takes command. The Ptera Ice Megazord is the fastest Megazord the Dino Knight Rangers possess, capable of flight & can temporarily freeze the surrounding area for its advantage. It wields the Ptera Ice Claw on its right arm & can attack with the Ptera Blizzard, a freezing mist blast from the head on the Megazord's torso. Its finisher is the Ptera Blizzard Claw Strike, where the Ptera Ice Megazord encases the Ptera Ice Claw in solid ice & flies at superspeed before using it to pierce & destroy the Mysticron. Additional Formations Tyranno KnightZord: Ptera Armor The Tyranno KnightZord: Ptera Armor is a giant Dino KnightZord formed from the Ptera KnightZord & the Tyranno KnightZord, resembling a dragon. It's formed with the Tyranno KnightZord in its Dino KnightZord form, both of its turrets are placed on the side of each leg, the Ptera KnightZord's back & the Ptera Ice Wings (minus the legs) replaces the Tyranno KnightZord's back & Dino Knight Cannons (with the Tyranno KnightZord's drills on each side), & the Ptera Ice Claw is placed between the Tyranno KnightZord's head & body. TBA This currently unnamed Megazord is the combined form of the Tyranno, Ptera, & Pachy KnightZords. It consists of the Tyranno KnightZord's head, lower body, & legs (with the Tyranno KnightZord's drills on the knees), & the Red Tyranno Armor as its head, the Ptera KnightZord's upper body, arms, the Ptera Ice Wings, & the Ptera Ice Claw placed as a chest plate, the Pachy KnightZord's body splits in two to form the Pachy Knight Gloves: the Pachy KnightZord's upper section, with the Dino Knight Thruster on the right arm, & its lower section on the left arm, & the MiniPachy KnightZord attaches itself to the Pachy KnightZord's head like a visor. In this form, the Rex Knight Megazord gains ice & earth-based abilities, boxing skills, & the ability of flight. TBA This currently unnamed Megazord is the combination between the Ptera, Tyranno, & Mosa KnightZords. It consists of the Tyranno KnightZord's lower body & legs, its Dino Armor is placed as its head, the Ptera KnightZord's upper body, arms, & the Ptera Ice Wings combines with the Tyranno KnightZord's lower half, the Ptera Ice Claw is placed on the chest (with a section of it forming the crown & visor) with the head, the Mosa KnightZord's tail (minus the Mosa Knight Trident) split to form the pads for the feet, its missile launchers are placed on the Rex Knight Megazord's knee connectors, the Tyranno KnightZord's head is attached to the left arm with both drills & one of its mini-gun as its spine, & the Mosa KnightZord's head is attached to the right arm with the Tyranno KnightZord's second mini-gun. Dino Armor |-|1 = |-|2 = The Ptera Ice Armor is the personal Dino Armor for the Ptera KnightZord. It enables Dino Knights Red & Gold to access the Ptera Ice Armor, granting the user ice-based abilities. Notes *The Ptera KnightZord is the sixth Pterosaur themed Dinosaur zord after the Pterodactyl Dinozord from the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the Pterazord & Dragozord from Power Ranger Dino Thunder, the Ptera Zord from Power Rangers Megaforce, & the Ptera Zord from Power Rangers Dino (Super)Charge. **Excluding the Ptera Zord from Megaforce, the Ptera KnightZord is the first Pterosaur themed zord who does not have a corresponding Ranger. *The Rex Knight Megazord's alternate forms involving the Ptera KnightZord as one of the pieces is the first time where the Rex Knight Megazord's upper body & arms are replaced in the combination. See Also *Kishiryu Pterardon - Super Sentai counterpart in Ryusoulger Category:Power Rangers Dino Knights Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:Sentient Megazord Category:Blue Zords